Just A Bump
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: tony Dinozzo and emily prentiss from criminal minds. there is a relationship and also an appearance from senior too. he works at the BAU and is a dog handler. You will meet Jet as the story goes on. dustytiger helped spark my muse on this one so thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Bump: NCIS/ Criminal Minds Crossover though Tony works at the BAU now. He is friendly or in a relationship with Emily Prentiss at this time. Had this idea hit me with a chat from dustytiger so I went with it...? Hope you like it...

Anthony Dinozzo Senior walked down the hall of the fourth floor until he reached his sons hospital room. He had heard that he was injured at his new federal job, something with the FBI. He had left NCIS a few months back, due to a situation with Siva David.

He reached the doorway and saw a muscular African American man standing nearby with an older Italian man sitting in a chair casually. He said "I would like to see my son Anthony Dinozzo Junior, I am his father."

David Rossi stood up casually. "Well Mr. Dinozzo, Tony has just had some painkillers so he is feeling pretty sleepy. Might be better if you came to see him tomorrow. "

Senior said "I'm only in town on business for a few days. I'll just look in and not disturb him."

Derek Morgan stood calmly in the doorway and his hand moved slowly over the butt of the gun at his side. He raised an eyebrow but was quiet.

Senior exhaled. "Fine I'll leave you can call off your dog there. It's not a good time clearly for me to visit now." Then he walked away.

Derek said "I was raised to try and have respect for older men than me but that man is an ass."

Dave nodded. "I can't believe that man is Tony's father. They're nothing alike."

Morgan chuckled. "Wouldn't you have liked to see that sweet dog Jet in there be introduced to him?"

Dave laughed. "That would have been hilarious. She hasn't left Tony's side since they brought him in here."

Inside the hospital room: A female bull mastiff and Rottweiler mix laid on the floor in one corner of the room. Special Agent Jennifer Jarreau sat by Tony's bed and gently rubbed Jet's head. "She seems to like her new blinged out collar."

Tony said "Penelope spoils her."

JJ said "She loves animals."

Tony shifted to move the ice pack on his bruised back. He also had a sprained left wrist that was in a splint at the moment.

He said "I just want to go home."

JJ said "Soon, they just want to make sure your asthma has calmed down. You were wheezing when you got here."

He nodded. "It can flare up when I'm stressed or get a cold. Remnant of my fight with pneumonic plague a while back. Who would have thought our unsub would have rammed the truck I was in to commit suicide?"

Jet lifted her head when she heard his voice get louder.

He said "At ease Jet, I'm ok just talking." The dogs head went back down to her red fluffy pillow again.

JJ said "You have bonded quickly as her handler with her."

He shrugged slowly. "She likes to work just like I do. She is good at guarding too, loves the yard at the place Morgan found for me." Then he was quiet again.

She said "I'm going to get a coffee. Rossi and Morgan are right outside. Reid wanted me to give you this." She laid an older Agatha Christie mystery on his bedside table. "He would have brought it by himself but he felt a cold coming on and didn't want you to be at risk."

Tony smiled. "Tell him I said thanks and feel better. He has been watching some of my older James Bond DVD's in return. He introduces me to good mysteries and I show him good movies."

She smiled. "Nice, get some rest ok Tony."

He nodded. "I will JJ, you head home to Will and Henry soon."

She smiled as she stepped out into the hallway.

Tony stretched slowly in his bed as he heard a low rumble from Jet. Then he saw Gibbs standing in the room. "Friend Jet it's ok." She relaxed again as the man with gray hair touched her back gently.

"Heard you were a dog handler now Dinozzo. You know somewhere Kate would be loving this and laughing."

Tony said "I still profile too. Jet is just a nice bonus. She can find explosives or drugs sometimes at scenes and she is a good guard dog too."

Gibbs nodded. "So what else is on your mind?"

He shrugged a little. "Not a good patient, you know that. Painkillers make me mopey. I don't want all this fuss."

Gibbs said "You usually love it when the nurses fawn all over you."

Tony replied "Maybe I want to be more than a skirt chaser all the time."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see the day." He smiled a little.

"There have been changes in me since a certain Israeli ninja."

He replied "Don't let her win. Is there someone, a new friend?"

Tony played with his blanket for a minute. "Could be but I'm not sure I'm in her league."

Gibbs looked at him. "There isn't a woman alive whose league you need to worry about."

He said "She's different."

Gibbs said "If she could be good for you, don't be afraid to try. Feel better and I'll check on you tomorrow."

He said "Hopefully I'll be out of here in a few days."

Gibbs sat in a chair. "They just wanted to watch you with your history a little closer."

Tony nodded. "Heard my asthma kicked up a little. Gave me something in that cocktail in my IV." He yawned a little then.

Gibbs gave him a rub on the back of the head. "Rest Dinozzo."

Tony smiled. "On it boss." His eyes closed slowly and he curled up a little.

A while later: Tony stirred when he heard low conversation happening beside him in the room and felt someone holding his hand gently. "Hmm hey Em."

She replied "Hello Tonio should have been here sooner."

He nodded. "I know work needed to be handled. Haven't done much but lay around here anyway."

She ran her hand over his face gently. "You're a little warm, must be the blankets on you."

Tony saw Gibbs petting Jet. He said "Special Agent Emily Prentiss, this is my former boss and friend from NCIS, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs turned and looked at her. "Wow Em, you turned into a beauty. I remember your red hair but then you were eleven in Italy when I knew you."

She smiled. "Changed it when I was 14. Still have a few red highlights in this. I still remember my mother wouldn't call you Gibbs when you worked security for her in Positano. Insisted on using Leroy."

He said "Your mom was interesting, how is the ambassador these days?"

Emily said "Just fine when she is in Rome."

Gibbs smiled. "You were your dad's girl from what I remember."

She nodded. "Till the end. He passed about four years ago now. His heart couldn't take the stress. Got him on a transplant list but he wasn't sick enough. He begged her to slow down but she wouldn't so that's on her."

Gibbs handed her a card. "When you're not busy give I a call sometime and we'll grab coffee."

She laughed. "Now that is also the same Gibbs that I knew. Some things never change."

He said "I'll let you spend some time with Dinozzo. He could use some better company." "I'll check in in a few days Tony."

Tony smiled. "Hopefully I get to go home by then Gibbs, thanks."

Then Tony said "Em I need to say something to you. I'm very attracted to you and I would like a chance to get to know you better."

She smiled. "I would like that too." She held his hand again.

He said "Jet likes to be at work, relaxing isn't easy for her."

Just then the dog came over and put her head near Tony's side. "My sweet puppy we'll be back out there soon."

She nudged his hand with her head a little and Tony smiled.

"I know you want a belly rub but I can't do that right now."

He said "Em, if you start under her chin and work down and rub her in slow circles, she will sleep."

Emily smiled. "Ok come here Jet." She moved over near the dog's pillow and did as Tony told her. After a while the big dog relaxed and her eyes closed."

Emily said "She is such a sweet dog."

He replied "I know, can't imagine her not in my life."

Emily moved back to him and gave Tony a gentle hug.

He hugged her back. "Thank you that helped a lot."

She said "Good, now why don't you close those eyes and get some rest. I'll be right here with Jet while you're asleep."

He yawned. "Could use some time to just shut it off. Probably my lungs would be less mad at me too if I did that."

Later that night: Emily was sitting by Tony's side and reading her Kindle when there were footsteps in the doorway to his room. An older man who was well dressed stood there. "Well I see Junior can't help but feel better with a beautiful creature like you by his side."

Jet heard the strange voice and there was a low rumble as the dog stood up slowly. She moved between the man and Tony's bed and stood there at attention.

Senior said "Who does that mutt belong to? Can't imagine she is just allowed in a hospital by anyone."

Tony's eyes opened. "Well Dad I see you're making your usual unannounced entrance. My dog could tear you apart if I told her to so I would not insult her again. Jet is a highly trained explosives, drug sniffing and well just plain all around guard dog that I handle now as part of my job."

Jet growled again more softly this time.

Senior said "You have a guard dog for protection and you didn't tell me Junior?"

Tony exhaled slowly. "Dad, I had some issues with Ziva after I left NCIS. Had to move and when the opportunity came up for me to handle Jet, I took it." He lifted his hand a little. "Stand down Jet, he will leave soon. That's a good pup."

The dog leaned down on her front paws but kept her eyes on Anthony Dinozzo Senior.

Tony said "So how much money is it this time Dad?" "Need a trip to Monte Carlo or is it just Atlantic City?"

Senior looked at him. "You wound me Junior, I was in town doing some business for Donald Trump and I heard you were hurt at work. I came to see my son."

Tony said "I'll ask one more time, how much money?"

Emily had moved to the corner and was on her cell phone. "Yes Garcia Anthony Dinozzo Senior. Oh he does well then you might want to tell Hotch before I handle this."

She said "Mr. Dinozzo, you are in violation of a protection and restraining order filed by your son. So I am escorting you out of his room and away from him effective immediately. You may address this with my supervisor SSA Aaron Hotchner or any federal judge in the District Of Columbia but for now you are leaving this hospital with me."

Tony sighed and put his head down slowly to face the wall. "Sorry Em."

She replied "Don't apologize Tony, aren't they a sign of weakness?"

He smiled a little. "You know Gibbs, figures you'd know Rule 6."

She said "There are a few good books on my ereader. Check them out." She handed him her Kindle then.

Tony said "Might as well, not like sleep is going to happen for me ." He exhaled a little.

Emily said "I am getting your doctor to come in, just heard you wheeze. "

He sighed. "Leave it to Senior." Then he was quiet and looked at Jet in the corner of the room again.

Author's note: Tonio is the short from of Antonio which is Anthony in Spanish or Italian so I wanted to have Emily use it here. Someone mentioned me writing some stuff with Senior and Tony and so I did.. Trying a different spin on things here.


	2. why he left

A few months before:

"Anthony has Gibbs seen the real report of the injury you sustained when Ziva's bullet ricocheted and hit you in the arm in that storage container when you two were trapped there?" Ducky asked.

Tony replied "No . He believes her version that it just grazed me and that I was wearing the sling to be dramatic." "Heard all about the cozy little team dinner she threw for everyone but me too. But oh right , I couldn't be trusted to behave in her apartment or something."

Ducky looked at him. "She said you had other plans and that your arm was hurting to us."

He shrugged. " Well , she is a good liar. I was never asked. Just means I am going to take Fornell up on his offer and make a move. The FBI is really interested in me as a profiler in their behavioral analysis unit. This way Ziva can have what she wants, me gone and she can run McGee into the ground."

Ducky sighed. "Have you told anyone yet? About your decision to leave us?"

Tony said "Have a meeting with Director Shepard in a few minutes. Have this for Gibbs. Only need to add that medical report and then I am out of here." "I'll miss you , Abby and Palmer but I need a clean break. I'm sure Gibbs will be in touch, he always is but this is for me. I can't be in the field with someone that I can't trust to have my back. Ziva hasn't wanted me around since the minute she came here and Ari died. So she will celebrate. Heard there is a new possible female that wants in here from the west coast."

Ducky nodded. "Well Anthony I won't forget how kind you were to mother when you moved her furniture around on those weekends and helped groom the dogs. "

Tony smiled. "She wasn't so bad. She just called me her Italian gigolo."

Ducky said "Are you telling Abigail, you are leaving?"

He replied "I will after I make it official . Thank you Ducky."

Ducky replied "I am always here anytime you need anything dear boy, just call me ."

Tony nodded. "I will "

Tony entered the bullpen and said "Gibbs I need a moment with the director, that envelope and file on your desk explain why . Sorry it has to be this way but it's time for me to leave the party."

Ziva said "Some other federal agency will have you? The class clown who flirts with every woman in sight?"

Tony replied "Why yes Ms. David they will. The FBI wants me as soon as I tie up some loose ends here . I'd say I would miss you but then I'd be lying."

He kept going up the stairs as he heard Gibbs open the envelope while sitting at his desk.

Then he was allowed to go into Director Shepards office. She said "So you want to move on Agent Dinozzo?"

He replied "Yes maam I do. I have my reasons clearly stated in a letter to Agent Gibbs and here is a copy of the same for you. Also a medical report that you may find interesting regarding my arm injury in the storage container with Ziva. I have an opportunity with the FBI to be a profiler and I want to take advantage of it. I cannot work around Officer David . She will not have my back in the field and does not want to trust me or be my partner."

Jenny said "Well you have some unused paid time off coming. I will put in the paperwork for that for you and also your resignation letter and file. I am sorry that you are leaving Tony but I know you wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary for your own well being."

He replied " Thank you. It has been a pleasure to work with you maam and there are some things I will miss about this place."

She stood and shook his hand. "Good luck, I understand Aaron Hotchner the unit supervisory special agent was impressed with your file and he doesn't do that easily."

Tony shrugged. "Fornell put in a few good words. "

She replied "It's more than that Tony, you're good. Maybe I need to look more closely at Officer David myself."

Tony looked at her. "I would never tell you how to run your agency maam but just from my perspective, she is going to get someone hurt one day and badly. I am able to walk out the door but the next person may not be who works with her."

Jenny nodded. "Thank you for being so candid and I wish you good luck in your new adventure."

Tony smiled. " It's just time to move onward and upward ."

Abby's lab: Tony walked in and said " Hey Abbs, I wanted you to hear something from me. I was offered a position with the FBI and I am going to take it. I need to do this for me. I can't work with Officer David as my partner. I will still keep in touch with you, Ducky and Palmer. I pity McGee because he is going to get a crash course in being a senior field agent and have to deal with Ziva all at the same time. Tell him there is a blue notebook in my top left desk drawer that will help him survive. Made it after my first year with Gibbs."

Abby listened and then hugged Tony . "I am sorry you're leaving but I understand why. I just found out what Ziva did from Ducky and I don't like Officer David very much right now. "

He said "Just do your job and be you, we can still have our Chinese and movie nights on weekends. You have my cell number and can call anytime . I am going to have some time off from here that will be paid for before my resignation goes through. So I may have to give myself a vacation and some beach time. "

Abby hugged him again. "Get some rest and take some time for you."

He smiled. "I will, need to clean my desk out, the shredder is going to get a workout today."

Abby smiled. "I have an extra Caff Pow in the cooler if you need one."

He said "No I don't think the bullpen needs me on a caffeine high ." Then he laughed. "That would be wilder than me on painkillers."


	3. going home and a conversation

Back to the present:

Tony laid in his hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. Then he picked up the book Reid had sent and opened it. He was just starting to read when Emily came in to his room. " How would you like to get out of here? Doctor says you can if someone stays with you for the next twenty four hours in case your asthma flares up on you again."

He said "Sounds good to me and to Jet. She's ready to get some fresh air and back to her dog run in my backyard. I guess this means you'll stay at my home for a while Em."

She smiled. "I thought ahead and sent Sergio to Penelope. Wasn't sure how Jet would do with him."

Tony shrugged. "She was raised near barn cats where her breeder lives. Think she used to let the kittens sleep with her at times. Thought they were her puppies so Serg would be ok ."

Emily nodded. " All right next time then."

Tony stood up slowly and said "Spare clothes are in my go bag. "

She smiled. "Well then I will step out into the hall and let you get dressed. "

He said " Thank you it won't take me that long. " He pulled on the jeans and gray turtleneck in his bag and then said "Ok I'm ready, just need my shoes on."

Emily walked back into the room. "You look better today, less in pain."

He smiled. "Miracle of modern pharmaceuticals. Still tender but I can manage the ride home."

She touched his face. " Good." "Let's get you and Jet out of here to enjoy the day."

Tony had Jet's leash in his hand. "We're going home girl. You can see the rabbits and the tulips very soon."

Jet licked his hand a little and let out a low rumble .

Emily smiled. "The other lady in your life is very happy."

Tony touched her hand. "I have room for another ."

Half an hour later :Tony's house on the outskirts of Quantico Virginia.

He had directed Emily how to get there and found his truck in the driveway waiting for him.

"Rossi brought your truck home, I can't drive a stick. "

Tony smiled. "I owe him a thank you then for a few things."

She said "Do you want to go inside before we talk about your father?"

He shrugged. "First time he hit me I was thirteen. I missed an ice cube in his Macallan 18 during a business meeting. Went to the first of six boarding schools shortly after. My grandparents on his side stayed in contact with me for a few years until he found out and then they had to cut ties. However I do have a trust fund that he cannot touch and a piece of a vineyard. "

"Got the restraining order when he came for a "visit" and I found money missing from my wallet after he left. Never confronted him just filed the paperwork. He likes to show up and play the good father but in reality he wants cash and verbal abuse."

"Now that that business is over, why don't we go inside? I would like to see what you think of some paint colors for the spare bedroom. Thinking of making it into an office space since I have three here."

She nodded. "Ok but Tony for what it's worth I'm sorry. You went through losing your mom too young and now your father can't be in your life, that has to hurt."

He shrugged. "I have Gibbs and the team. DNA doesn't guarantee family em, the heart does."


	4. later that day

Tony stood at the window in his house looking outside at Jet in her dog run. He exhaled and just rested his head on the windowsill a little. Emily walked up behind him and said "Hey are you ok ?"

He said "Just thinking, glad I am home. I need a shower so would you mind letting Jet in in a bit? Her lunch kibble is in the blue bin on the corner of the kitchen floor. I give her one big scoopful because she likes diced turkey as well."

Emily smiled. "I have it under control, go get your shower and I will make sure your dog is fed."

He kissed her cheek gently. "Thanks Em, I appreciate that and well you being here right now. I hope I can get back to work soon ."

She smiled. "I want that too, but you need to heal . I am not just talking about what happened that made you get hurt but about why you left NCIS."

He said "Let me get a shower before we have this conversation. I need to be in a different state of mind to talk about Ziva David with anyone."

She touched his face. "Go do that and I will see what human food you have around for our lunch after you feed Jet."

Tony headed back the hall to his bathroom and to get a change of clothes into a more casual shirt and jeans.

His cell phone buzzed as he was walking out of his room. "I can't talk to you Ziva, you know the rules and how did you get my number anyway?" "Oh well I don't blame him, he probably didn't realize you would go through his desk when he went home for the night. I just got home from the hospital so really now is not a good time for me. Don't make me call Gibbs."

"Yes I would do that, your part in my life is behind me. Well when you lied about how my arm got hurt you sealed the deal. The next time you call I will be filing charges. Harassment for starters then shall we work up?"

"Have a nice day Officer David."

Tony went into the shower and turned his cell phone off completely. He would have to call Gibbs or Director Shepard and report this. She was told no contact and that meant nothing at all with him. He sighed as he undressed. Clearly she wasn't going to leave him alone and let him move on. He might have to bring the team in on this so they knew the situation. He would talk to Emily first and then have a spur of the moment pizza party or something so they could hear the story too.

Why wouldn't she let him move on. She couldn't see what she had done to him. Kate would have never done what she did. Even if he had gotten on her nerves she had stayed with him when he got the plague. He couldn't imagine Ziva spending time in an isolation unit willingly in pajamas. And or pretending she had the plague too to make him feel better.


	5. saome talking and getting help

Tony said "Emily I think I need to tell you about Ziva." He sat down on the couch with Jet near his feet. "She first came to NCIS to stop Gibbs from killing her half brother Ari Haswari." He picked up a picture of a pretty brunette woman and himself. "This is my first partner Kaitlin "Kate" Todd. She came to NCIS from the Secret Service after our paths crossed on a case and she well needed another job. We were like brother and sister including the usual picking on of each other and then McGee when we got a probie. "

"When I got pneumonic plague after opening an envelope that was laced with it, she stayed by my side in isolation and we had these blue pajamas that I hope I never see again. They were sort of silky and made noise everytime you moved in them. Wasn't supposed to beat it but I did. My asthma is a not so fun reminder of that time. I still think about that day in the back of my head. One minute she was talking and joking around and the next bang on the ground and gone. Head shot."

"So then after Ziva took Ari out to save Gibbs, she gets on our team because our Director Jenny Shepard knew her from running operations in Europe with her and apparently Ziva saved her or got her out of a tight spot somehow. We had to just deal with it and move forward. She has all these skills from being a Mossad super ninja but not a lot of ones when it comes to trusting your partner or working well as a team. She got us trapped in a storage container that we were searching and decides to shoot her gun to get help. Well it ricochets off this wooden container and some wood hit me in the arm. Have a scar. I also got stitches and some physical therapy time since it nicked the muscle. But she said it was just a graze and a scratch. Gibbs has the real medical report in his desk drawer now or somewhere. Then to top it off, same night as I got hurt she throws a team dinner party at her place. Asks everybody but me to go. Lies and tells them my arm hurt and that I had other plans. Well I don't go somewhere I'm not invited . I just think unless she learns to trust more and have people's backs she is going to hurt someone worse than I was."

Tony was quiet for a minute after he had unloaded all that.

Emily looked at him and then hugged him on impulse. "I had no idea that was why you came to us. Hotch just said you needed a change and would be an asset to our team plus you are a good dog handler with Jet now when we need that. I think that the team needs to be told as well as Gibbs."

Tony nodded. "I know because I don't know what else she is going to do or capable of. She was told not to contact me for any reason and she didn't listen . She got my new number from a card in Gibbs' desk by going through it when he wasn't there one night. I have to tell him that myself ." "Meanwhile I am thinking Jet might like a little play time with Clooney so I think I'll call Derek. Is the team on a case right now?"

She replied "Not just now, we're on stand down at the moment."

He nodded. "Ok then." Then he dialed Derek's number. "Would Clooney like to see his friend Jet today and play chase the soccer ball around my back yard for a while? Lasagna is in it too, I have some team stuff that I need the gang here for as well. When you get here I'll fill you in. Thanks ."

Derek replied "Clooney likes his playtime. You're ok cowboy?"

Tony said "I will be after today. Just need to lay some old business out on the table with everybody since someone wants to be a thorn in my side."  
Derek said " All right I'm in whatever you need and I'll save you a call and get the team for you. Hotch too?"

Tony said "Sure he should know even Penelope."  
Derek replied "I'm on it then see you soon."

Then he reached for Emily's hand and held it as he dialed Gibbs' cell phone number . After a couple rings he picked up. "Yeah Gibbs."

Tony said "Just wanted to let you know that Officer David called me earlier today. She got my new number by going through your desk when you left the building. Wants to know why I have not and will not speak to her since I am not at NCIS anymore and have been at the FBI."

"Yes she broke the no contact order. I told her not to call me again or I would file harassment charges for one."

Gibbs listened for a moment. "She went in my desk and found your card? My top drawer is locked which is where it was. I will take care of it Tony. Just watch your six."

He said "Thanks and I will, my new team is going to know all about her before the day is over, want some lasagna? I am going to be making a double batch, come out later and get some . Jet loves that bear toy you gave her. It's on the pillow of her doggy bed."

Gibbs said "She's a sweet dog. Makes me think about one myself."

Tony replied "I can give you her breeders name. They also do Pitbull and Lab mixes if that's more your thing."

Gibbs replied "Give me the name and number when I come out later and I'll look around."

Tony said "See you soon , you may get to meet some of my new friends when you come."

He said "Good."

Then he hung up . Tony said "I almost feel bad for Ziva right now. A pissed off Gibbs is not a pretty thing to behold."


	6. things take a turn for the worse

Emily said "Well I think that your dad got the message to stay away from you. He didn't like his night in jail very much according to Hotch ."

Tony sighed. "Well he's not done yet. He will be back. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word no at times. I thought that order of protection would be enough to help but I guess I need to see my attorney and do something else. I hate this because he is my only parent that is alive but I can't trust him to behave himself." He sighed.

Emily went over and gave him a hug. "You're supposed to be healing and I just stressed you out Tony, I'm sorry for that."

He said "Hey you told me the truth and I appreciate that. I just need to figure out what to do about Ziva unless I let Gibbs handle that one."

Then Jet let out a low rumble. Car wheels could be heard pulling into the driveway then. Tony said "Jet alert girl, let's go see who is visiting without calling first."

He opened his front door with one of the guns he kept at home in his hand and Emily followed with hers as well.

Jet moved in front of him and growled loudly from her position on the front steps.

Ziva stood there against her car with her arms folded.

Tony said "Jet go guard girl. "The dog went over to Ziva and stood in front of her at attention with her ears lifted and making low rumbling noises.

He said "Officer David would you get off of my property before my dog tears you apart. You are not welcome here and I want you gone now."

She replied "You will not talk to me over the phone and I am not allowed to know where you live now since you have your all-important FBI position and that dog." She looked at Jet and rolled her eyes.

Tony said "Jet is more loyal to me than you ever were. I left NCIS because I could have been hurt when you turned off that radio. I am happy in my new life, why can't you let me move on?"

Emily meanwhile had pulled out her cell phone and pushed speed dial. "Yes we have a situation. Someone is on Tony's property who is not supposed to be here. Ziva David. Well his dog has her under guard but she is not getting the hint to leave the premises. Sure Gibbs I'll hold for the Director."

Ziva said "Oh very impressive, the big bad female profiler calls Vance to squeal on me because she cannot handle me herself. I think this is all hilarious."

Tony replied. "Leave Ziva you're only making this worse for yourself. I thought you were going back to Israel."

She said "I am, I leave tomorrow. I was hoping I could explain myself before I left but obviously I cannot. How did it get this bad Tony?"

He sighed. "You turned off the radio, I could have been hurt or killed at that housing development and you thought it was funny. Please leave now."

Ziva reached into her left pocket and a gun flashed.

Tony said "Jet come now, at ease."

He replied "You don't want to do this Ziva . Not this way, please put the gun away. "

His hands were in the air then as Jet moved to his side and laid on the ground at his feet.

Ziva's hand moved with the gun and then it went off.

Emily had dropped to the ground and was holding her knee. "She shot me, she shot a federal agent. God that hurts."

Tony pulled out his own cell phone then and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance and police at this location. I have a woman with a gunshot wound to the lower leg and a suspect on the premises. Yeah now."

Tony pulled off the shirt he was wearing and knelt to Emily's side. He put pressure on her knee and she said "Son of a bitch."

He said"I know baby I'm sorry. God I'm sorry." His eyes got watery.

Ziva said "Oh how touching. You really do care for her, this wasn't just a one night stand."

Tony looked at her and his eyes went icy. "Don't. You don't even speak about her now or ever. Do you understand me? I don't even want to look at you right now. Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head and stay there."

He whistled to Jet. "Go guard girl, do not let that woman move until the police arrive."

Ziva did what Tony said as Jet stood over her and growled.

He said "Why didn't you just go back to daddy again? You had to hurt someone I love before you did that. ""Did I even know you at all?"

Tony stayed by Emily's side as the ambulance pulled up.

She said "Tell Hotch. I know they will take good care of me."

Tony replied "I am there as soon as I take care of this mess I promise."

Emily nodded. "I know." Then her face paled and the paramedics rolled her into the ambulance quickly.

Tony placed handcuffs on Ziva and pulled her up by her hair. "Stay there and do not move. My dog will rip your throat out if I move my little finger. I am in the mood right now to let her do you understand?"

Just then three big black trucks pulled up and the team got out.

Morgan said "Tony what do we have?"

Tony's head snapped around and clicked into work mode. He said "She shot Prentiss after being told to leave my property. I didn't invite her here. She showed up thinking she could talk to me about why I left NCIS though I wanted no contact. Let me call Jet off so you can take that away." Tony raised his hand slowly. "At ease Jet, go get your bear."

The dog went inside through his doggy door and he knew she would be on her bed until he came inside.

"Emily went to the hospital just now don't know where. She was hit in the knee. Damn it."

Morgan got Ziva by the shirt. "Let's go, you messed with one of ours and that is not a good idea sister." He pushed her toward his truck and then inside it.

JJ came over and hugged Tony. "I'm sorry, you were supposed to be healing with her and this happens."

He said "Just give me a cold beer and I'll be fine. I want to see Emily right now the most."

Then Gibbs' banana yellow Charger pulled up with Fornell in tow.

"Dinozzo, we got a report of shots fired here. Who was it?" Fornell said.

Tony sighed. "Emily Prentiss, in the left knee. Ziva David was the shooter. She's with Agent Morgan I believe, probably headed to police custody. There is going to be some damage control that needs done."

Gibbs said "You focus on your friend and let us handle the heavy lifting. This time you're a victim Dinozzo not the agent."

Tony sighed. "I hope I didn't just lose everything I just found over this mess. All I wanted was to move on and now it's a nightmare all over again." His breath caught and his head shook a little.

Gibbs said "You're in shock Tony, go inside and sit down a minute. Then we will take you to Emily and you can be there for her."

Tears began to drip down Tony's cheeks. "I love her Gibbs. She got hurt because of me, how do I handle this whole damn thing?"


	7. the fallout begins part one

" Ziva what the hell possessed you to think it was ok to find where Tony lives now and then shoot an FBI agent? We told you no contact and we meant it and now you go and do this. You are looking at some serious trouble and I am not bailing you out of this ." Gibbs said.

Ziva replied " I just wanted to know if Tony wanted to really leave NCIS and obviously he does." "I did not intend to shoot Agent Prentiss. That was an accident. I was actually aiming for the dog."

Fornell said " You are a piece of work Agent David. You injured one of my friends and then you threaten an animal which is government property? You make me sick. I don't even want to be in the same room with you. " He slapped a file down on the table. "This isn't the first time you have gotten physical with Dinozzo is it?"

Ziva blinked. "What do you mean?" "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Vance came in then. "Your last trip to Tel Aviv after the Rivkin mess , Tony had a busted radius and a dislocated shoulder and yet well this video will show it all."

He pushed a button and a video of Ziva pushing Tony on the ground came up. "Oh but the best part was you pointing a gun at various places on his anatomy. And yes I have had this for a while. Thought maybe Dinozzo would file a complaint but he didn't. Did you know Doctor Mallard had to put his shoulder back into place again after you reinjured it?"

"Or how about his back being bruised? Must not have been informed. I do find things out around here. "

She said "I was angry and also devastated at the time. Someone I had cared for was dead and then I found out he had played me the whole time on my fathers orders. I took it out on Tony which was wrong but well he was there."

Vance nodded. "I see. Well somehow I don't think Agent Prentiss is going to be as willing to forget as Tony is."

Ziva shrugged. "She was having surgery on her knee, wasn't she? By the time the painkillers and other medication wears off she may not be able to be a reliable witness."

Fornell came back in. "That's where you're wrong David. I have a friend of hers outside who took her statement twice. Once written and once on video. The behavioral analysis unit doesn't like it when people hurt their profilers and they usually nail things down."

Ziva leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. " So it is my word against hers then. Which doesn't mean a thing."

Gibbs said "Hold out your hands and keep them on the table."

Then he dialed his phone. " Abby I need a gunshot residue test done. Interrogation one please. Yes it is."

She replied " I'll be right there, just tell me I don't have to talk to her."

He said "Just need the test done Abbs that's it."

She hung up then.

Ziva exhaled. "If I washed my hands any gunshot residue is gone Gibbs."

He said "Not from your clothes, the thing about that is it's messy." He threw a set of NCIS sweats at her. " Put these on and put your clothes in this bag. Do it."

She snarked. "Should I strip here or am I at least allowed to go to the ladies room?"

He said "Oh right." Then he whistled and Derek Morgan pushed open the door. "With me now. I'll be with you the entire time so don't try anything. I don't like it when people shoot my friends and upset one of them. Plus I am a dog owner sweetheart and if anyone harmed a hair on his head I don't know what I would do."

He pushed her in the direction of the ladies room. "I am right outside the stall. There are two female agents inside as well who know you are in custody. So it wouldn't be smart to try anything."


	8. more of the fallout for Ziva

Ziva changed into the sweats that Gibbs had given her and placed her clothes into the brown package for evidence that he had given her. Then she sighed. This was unnecessary. If they were going to send her back to her father again then so be it. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Agent Morgan waiting for her.

"I am ready." He said "Well good Abby is waiting to swab your hands and take those clothes. "

Ziva was quiet and followed him back into the room she had been in before.

Fornell was back in there. "Hand over your cell phone Agent David. It is no longer your property."

She blinked. "What that phone was not bought or given to me by NCIS, I bought my own to use."

He said "We want to check your phone records now."

She placed the phone on the table. "Go ahead and check it. You are looking for calls from me to Tony I would assume. There will only be one. But do whatever you want."

Penelope Garcia walked into the room and took the plastic bag with Ziva's phone in it."

She said "If there are any calls on here that aren't supposed to be I will find them T."

Ziva laughed a little. "You dress like a rainbow exploded and you are telling me you can search phone records to try and incriminate me. This is the best the FBI has?"

Penelope looked at her. " Well you probably don't know much about the cyber world but I used to be known as The Black Queen. Google me while you're hopefully in prison. It might make for fascinating reading. You don't want me angry with you either." Then she took the phone and walked out of the room.

Ziva leaned back in the chair. "So Agent Fornell you took my phone and my clothes , what else do I have to give you?"

He took a swallow of coffee slowly. " An apology for one for going on to Dinozzo's property and causing a scene that led to one of my agents being shot would be a good place to start . You put him at risk and caused him great emotional pain and stress . That was obsessive." "Plus there is a charge of attempted murder of a law enforcement officer and harassment and stalking of another. You should have just gone back to Israel quietly and left this behind you."

Gibbs walked into the room then. "She can go back there after she spends time here answering the charges against her. Director David is on the phone for you Agent David. He's not very happy with you either. You can take it in MTAC and I am going with you to take the call."

Ziva shrugged. "Fine though whatever happens to me is obviously not your concern is it Agent Gibbs?"

He looked at her for a moment. "If you lose the attitude about this and admit you were wrong it could go a long way but since you refuse I can't get involved with this ."

She said "I started here with nobody in my corner and I will leave the same way. Maybe I should not have killed Ari to save you Gibbs. It did not matter in terms of loyalty . I sacrificed my half brother for what? Nothing."

They went up to MTAC and Eli was on screen.

"You do realize Ziva that this is interrupting my dinner time? Why could you not leave Dinozzo alone and his friend and accept that he had moved on to something new and better for him? I have two other FBI agents telling me that you shot one of their people and were going to harm his what is it guard dog that he handles for them?"

Ziva said "I only wanted to know if he was sure that he wanted out of NCIS and away from me abba, nothing more. The shooting was an accident and both Tony and Agent Prentiss were also armed at the time. "

Eli looked at Gibbs. "Is this true? Both of these people had weapons as well?"

Gibbs said "Director, Jet who is Dinozzo's guard dog alerted to an intruder. Since their home is outside the city limits, he keeps an off duty Sig with him which he is licensed to carry. He was on medical leave for an unrelated matter and was at home resting. Agent Prentiss was there to keep him company and make sure his asthma didn't flare up on him from stress. Then Ziva arrived at his property where she was told not to be and caused a scene and a confrontation. She was supposed to fly back to Tel Aviv tomorrow but now she is not going anywhere ."

Eli nodded. "Thank you for telling me exactly what happened Gibbs. I am sorry that this unfortunate mess has happened and I hope the FBI agent will be all right. I cannot have this kind of thing in Mossad. I am sorry Ziva but you just forced my hand. The remainder of your money you may use to figure out your life in America but I cannot be a part of it anymore. "

Eli looked at Gibbs . "I deeply apologize Agent Gibbs , I will be speaking to Leon later . Shalom."

Then he cut the connection.

Gibbs said "Well looks like Daddy is done with you Agent David, so you are all ours. You are headed to the FBI to speak to the BAU now." He clipped cuffs on her.

Ziva looked at her hands. "You are cuffing me? You cannot be serious Gibbs."

He pulled her up by her shoulder. "Run off at the mouth again like that and we will see just how serious I am , now move. Agent Morgan is waiting in the bullpen to take you into FBI custody, and Fornell is with him . I wouldn't recommend trying to run, Morgan doesn't appear to be in a good mood right now. You shot his partner and friend ."

( To be continued yet again, thought 2 parts would do it but it seems my brain needs more to finish what happens to Ziva)


	9. wrapping it up

Ziva was brought into a room and placed across from Derek Morgan in a chair. She said "Who are you, another one of Tony's bodyguards?"

Derek sat down and said "You really think you're invincible sweetheart don't you? Well I don't like people who harm my friends and harass them at their house when they aren't a hundred percent." He opened a file folder on the table. "So you came here to stop your half-brother Ari Haswari from killing Agent Gibbs, but he had already taken the life of NCIS agent and former FBI agent Kaitlin "Kate" Todd a few days earlier. After you killed your half-brother you became the Mossad liaison officer to NCIS when Jenny Shepard was director there. "

"You were partnered up with Agent Dinozzo and caused him an injury when you were trapped inside a shipping container together which caused him to get ten stitches. Here is the paperwork on that from a Dr. Mallard who did the stitching since he didn't want to go to the ER at the time. You then said the injury was just a "scratch" when asked about it and did not invite a member of your team to your home with everyone else for a meal."

Ziva said "Is there a question in there somewhere Agent Morgan?"

He said "Give me time I'm getting to it. Just building a pattern."

"You got jealous when there was or appeared to be another woman in Tony's life off the job. Example Jeanne Benoit for one which I know was an undercover vendetta that he was sucked into by your late director. "

Ziva said "I don't need to say anything about that. That is immaterial to why I am in this room is it not?"

Derek took a deep breath. "It shows you can be just a little obsessive when it comes to Agent Dinozzo. But this now when you were told to not have contact with him, going to his house and shooting Agent Prentiss in her knee was a bit overboard even for you to do."

She said "Well had I just been allowed to talk to him and find out if he really did not want to work at NCIS anymore, all this could have been avoided."

Derek said "Does it even phase you that you could be looking at prison time for this just a little?"

Then Hotch walked into the room with a printout. "Here are some phone records that show some interesting information. Three calls to Tony's cell. Yes one he answered but two were hang-ups. Never underestimate our technical analyst again. She can find anything that people think they have hidden away."

Ziva just sat there. "I called him to apologize for something that happened on a case which made him stop working here. "

Hotch said "Oh yes his arm injury that got stitches or was it when you went to Tel Aviv after he had to kill Michael Rivkin or be killed himself. Good thing he had a few too many vodka tonics that day. You may not know this but I think I will just play the DVD. It seems you thought you were out of range from cameras on your father's property and well you weren't." He handed Morgan something then.

Derek said "Time for a little movie is it? And I forgot popcorn for this. Oh well." He turned on the DVD player and slid the disk into the machine as he pressed play.

Derek saw that Tony's arm was in a cast and his shoulder was in a sling. "Ouch looks like that all hurt. I am sure having to fly to Israel didn't help the healing process."

Then he saw Ziva come out and get in Tony's face. "Oh let me turn up the volume this must be the good stuff."

Ziva said "Michael was down and bleeding from being impaled on a shard of glass. You did not have to kill him."

Tony said "It was either kill or be killed Ziva. He was asked to leave and he did not. He got physical with me or did you forget I am standing here with a busted radius and a dislocated shoulder because I want to."

Ziva replied "He could have taken you out."

Tony sighed. "Rivkin was hammered."

Then it happened. She pushed him to the ground. "I wish I could finish the job but I cannot. " Then she held a gun to his uninjured arm and pressed it against it as well as his legs. "I cannot trust you and I cannot work with you anymore."

Tony laid there on the ground. "Think my shoulder just went out of place again. "His face had paled as he laid there. "Don't guess you'd want to help me up Ms. David? I do still have an appointment with your daddy and I am sure he wouldn't want me to be late."

Then the DVD went to black.

Derek said "Wow I thought I had seen some things on this job that could make my stomach crawl but that one makes me get a cold sweat. You are sickening and I don't even want to be in the same room with you anymore." He walked out the door. "Anyone want to tell me why that woman in there doesn't deserve a locked cell somewhere?"

Rossi said "Let me take a turn. Someone should go and check on how Tony is doing. JJ texted me and said Emily was released from the hospital a few hours ago. Also that Tony didn't get much sleep while he was staying with her."

Morgan said "I am all over that, Hotch is in with Ziva right now and I think Gibbs is coming. I have a feeling nobody knew that DVD existed until just now."


	10. an ending and healing

Character Death again: I don't know quite why my muse went to that place but it did. Too many older episodes of NCIS perhaps before Ziva lately. They are not mine I just play with them hope you like it.

"So are you ready to go home?" Tony helped Emily into her wheelchair carefully. "My place or yours, though Rossi did offer his cabin for you to heal in as well."

She smiled. "Dave does that when anyone on the team needs some down time to relax. I will have to thank him. Your place is quieter though than mine."  
Tony nodded. "My place it is. Jet and Sergio will be glad to see you I'm sure. I know JJ was checking on them and letting Henry feed them for us while we were here. Henry wants a puppy and she thought he should get to know a dog a little."

She smiled. "I can see JJ wanting a lab mix. She had one growing up and loved her. I think it was yellow and named Sunny."

He said "Jet's breeder does lab and pit bull puppies. I have seen them they are gentle as lambs but can also be trained to guard so I'll give her the number. Gibbs was going to take a look at one too. He said Kelly always wanted a dog but he never had the chance to get one for her. He said he'd cut back on his hours for a pet."

Emily smiled. "That I'll believe when I see it. One time when he was guarding my mom he got the flu and he still wanted to work through it."

He blinked. "Wait are you saying Gibbs got sick? I have never seen that in all the years I have worked with him. Well except for the time he was in a coma after an explosion. I guess that counts. But with a cold or the flu not at all."

She nodded. "It happened. I was there, got him addicted to hot chocolate that week. Only time he didn't want coffee. But then he was putting peppermint schnapps in it."

Tony laughed. "Now that sounds like Gibbs."

They moved to the elevator and Tony pushed the button to open the door.

Then he said "So how long do you have to go easy on your knee?"

She said "They want me to have the brace on for two weeks and then they will start physical therapy. They know I chipped a bone but they want me to try not to tear anything if possible."

He nodded. "Well then we will make sure you do what the doctor says. I know I have plenty of ice at my place and they said you're allowed a hot shower when we get home."

She touched his face. "Hey are you ok? I know you didn't sleep much last night when you stayed with me."

He shrugged. "Nothing a shot of caffeine and maybe my own hot bath won't fix but that's later. For now we get you home."

She nodded. "Ok."

Then Tony's cell phone buzzed: "Dinozzo."

"What? Well that's too bad. She needed to be punished but I didn't want anyone to be killed. Yeah I will let Emily know thanks."

Tony sighed as he hung up the phone. "Ziva was shanked in a holding cell waiting to be transported to jail. It was in the neck and sliced her carotid. She well bled out."

Emily looked at him. "Oh wow I'm so sorry. I didn't want her hurt either, she needed to get help and move on not lose her life."

He nodded. "I know. Well now we go home I guess. It's going to be interesting for me when this hits the news. Might have to go to Israel and see Director David again. Guess I will find out soon enough."

She said "You won't have to go back to NCIS again will you?"

He replied "To give a statement to IA yeah probably but as far as working no. I'm staying with the BAU until they kick me out the door. I think I need a meeting with Hotch but not today. This is about getting you home and we move on now."

Later at Tony's house: When he opened the door he heard footsteps inside and said "Hope this is someone friendly or there is going to be a problem. "

Emily had her off duty gun in her hand. "Go ahead I will cover you."

He walked in slowly and then Penelope came around the corner.

He took a deep breath and said "Pen what are you doing here?"

Emily put her gun away carefully.

She said "I thought you would both want some comfort food when you got home. Rossi made manicotti that is in the fridge and I well made my super special macaroni and cheese."

Tony smiled a little. "That's sweet honey."

Jet and Sergio came out to the living room and went to Emily to be pet.

She laughed then. "Well it seems I have corrupted your dog Tony."

He smiled. "You do give her Milk Bones a lot. "

She nodded. "That has to be it."

Tony said "I think I need a bath so excuse me ladies. I am sure you want some girl time with Pen."

Emily smiled. "All right I'll see you in a while honey go relax."

He headed down the hall and soon water was heard running from the bathroom.

Penelope said "Is he ok Em?"

Emily replied "I'm not sure. Ziva was shanked in holding before her transfer to prison and she didn't make it. Plus he didn't sleep a lot at the hospital with me. He was having dreams about his mom I think."

Penelope sighed. "He does that when he is stressed said she seems closer then than other times. I just hope he doesn't blame himself for this. He loves you my gumdrop."

She replied "I know, what I do to help him?"

Penelope said "Just be close and hug him. If he talks listen and if he gets mad give him some space. It's how I have been friends with him all these years. His father made him believe he shouldn't feel and it has taken him years to realize that that was wrong. He still struggles with it at times. If he puts a wall up let me know. I'll bring some Captain Morgan rum and get him drunk. "

Emily nodded. "Thanks Pen. He is lucky to have you in his life."

She smiled. "I'm lucky to have him as my brother. He's always been there for me."


	11. alone time

Tony had returned from his bath wearing faded jeans and a T-shirt with Aerosmith on it. His feet were bare as he walked out into the living room and sat in his recliner.

Jet wandered over and put her head on his knee. He rubbed her head and was quiet for a minute. Then he said "Someone has been lighting my candles again. I can smell the cinnamon in the background."

Emily smiled. "That was me, thought maybe you needed something comforting. "

Tony nodded. "I guess I do. Are you staying for dinner with us Pen?"

Penelope replied "No but thank you, I think you two need a little alone time right now to just be."

He gave her a hug. "You're welcome here anytime, Jet would be unhappy if Aunt Penelope stopped coming around."

She smiled. "Well I do love that puppy and Sergio a lot." Then she went out the door.

Tony said "So do we want Rossi's manicotti or Penelope's macaroni and cheese tonight?"

She replied "The macaroni and cheese is still warm. We can have the manicotti on another night."

He said "Well then follow me into the kitchen and I'll get it ready for us."

She nodded. "Ok." She walked slowly behind him being careful of her knee as she did.

He got two plates out and some forks and then a serving spoon for the macaroni and cheese. He made up their plates and handed her one before putting his own on the table.

"I think my mom would have liked you Em."

She took a bite of macaroni and then replied "Really?"

He nodded. "She would say that I needed a strong woman who would get my job and also be able to handle me."

She smiled. "Well thank you, since I do the same one at the moment it's easy to get. As for strong well sometimes I can be and others not so much." She ate some macaroni while Tony did as well.

"My mom is on my mind right now." he said. "Sometimes more than others. When someone leaves I think about her and miss her a lot."

She held his hand. "I'm sorry, you still needed her and I think it was what made things with your dad the way they are."

He shrugged. "That or the fact that I was the only time she managed to carry a baby to term. There was a girl before me who made it six months. Senior wanted a little girl a lot. They named her Carmen. She and my mom are buried in New York. She picked the name Anthony Junior. I was going to be Nicholas if Senior had had his way. I wonder if that baby had lived if they would have had me. It was hard between them after. Then the cancer came. She ended it with red wine and some sleeping pills when she was on borrowed time. She was pregnant again and didn't want treatment to have the baby. Then my other sister would have been born. I carry a lot honey. Some of this Penelope doesn't even know about when I grew up."

She held his hand gently. "That tells me more about you. You have a hard time letting people into your life and when you do you will be very loyal until they hurt you or leave. I'm here and I am not going anywhere."

Tony stood up and then came back with a blue bound book that looked like an album. "I want to show you something or someone. This is my mom Arabella. The first woman that broke my heart possibly."

She said "She was a beautiful woman, you have her eyes and her chin."

He replied "Do you think so?"

She smiled. "And her big heart too."

His face got a little red. "Thank you honey that's sweet."

Then he turned a page in the book. "That is my first partner and friend Kaitlin "Kate" Todd. She was with the Secret Service when I met her, came to us when a navy commander who was supposed to carry the ball on Air Force one stroked out. She was my partner for a few years. Even was there when I had pneumonic plague. Moral of the story don't ever open an envelope with lipstick on it at work. She stayed in isolation with me even though she wasn't infected. I have asthma as a reminder now." "Ziva's half-brother Ari Haswari killed her."

He exhaled for a moment. "Then there was Paula Cassidy. We were flirt buddies and spent a night together, Met on a case in Cuba. She got me started on rum, liked hers with a lime wedge while I am more of a just that guy. She could dance."

Emily said "She's beautiful too."

He said "I know you heard about me and a French arms dealer's daughter. Fornell knew that mess happened. Our former director's vendetta that I got assigned to undercover. Her name was Jeanne Benoit. Hate that I hurt her."

Then he was quiet.

Emily held his hand. "We all have a past. I got pregnant at fifteen when I was living in Rome. My boyfriend John at the time was the father. I went and well had it terminated. Another friend Matthew claimed responsibility and it led to him being shut out of his family. He never got over it and I lost him a while back."  
Tony touched her face. "I'm sorry, you were too young to go through that with no support."

She shrugged. "Some days I wonder what might have been but then I wouldn't have my life now or you if things had been different."

He smiled at her. "I am glad that I have you in my life. We need each other."

"Yes we do. I am here to help you with whatever you feel or don't feel about Ziva. I know she was your partner before things happened so it would be normal to miss when things were good between you." Emily said.

He sighed. "It's just complicated. I had to trust her when she was placed on our team due to Director Shepard. We really didn't get much of an opinion. And she did save Gibbs from Ari so I guess he felt her owed her in return for that situation. For a while she seemed to want to learn from us and liked working at NCIS. She wasn't in contact with her father either for quite a while."

"I just don't know if I will have to answer questions again about this or go to Tel Aviv. It's all up in the air. I am sure Hotch would want me to take some time while you are healing but I need to work. If I think too much about it it will just make me crazy."

She nodded. "I understand, but know that the team will be there for you with whatever you need. I am sure Gibbs and your old one will be too. People have your back Tony. You're not alone anymore." She kissed his cheek gently.

He smiled. "Thanks angel I needed that. You are very good at giving me reality checks when I need it most."


	12. coming home

Emily's earrings from Tony can be found on Passage to Israel. I searched for a gift he would get her from there as an I miss you thing. They have blue gemstones attached to them . Just something I wanted to add .

One month later: Tony returned from Tel Aviv and questions from Eli David and also going to where Ziva was beside her mother and sister Tali. He entered his house and dropped his go bag in the corner of the living room then moved to his recliner slowly while unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. He sat down slowly and Jet came over and put her head on his knee. "Hey sweet girl, I missed you and I am tired." He rubbed her chin and upper neck and she sat down beside the chair.

His eyes closed for a little while as he sat there. It had been tiring dealing with Mossad again and the trip . He had had Gibbs with him for some company so that hadn't been bad.

Then Emily walked out of the kitchen and saw him in the chair with his eyes closed. She walked over and slid onto the chair beside him quietly. Her hand ran gently over his hair and forehead since she could feel tension there .

He stirred and said "Hey Em, guess I drifted for a while. I missed you ."

She said " Handsome you haven't been acting like yourself for a while, what's on your mind?"

" Em, I'm exhausted right now. It's a rough time of year for me. My moms birthday would be next week." His eyes watered for a minute.

She held him. "Oh I'm sorry you must still miss her ."

He sighed. " Yeah I do. I wonder what she would think of what I am doing with my life and the man I am. So many things I didn't get to tell her." He swallowed for a minute. "Sorry bella."

" You don't have to apologize for feeling with me Tony. I still miss my dad a lot. A part of me always will I think."

Tony yawned then. "I need to go to bed honey."

She smiled. "All right I will come with you ."

When he stood up his shirt slid off of his shoulders to the floor behind him and Emily picked it up.

He went to their bedroom and took his pants off to reveal his boxers and then crawled under the blankets on his side of the bed. Jet was laying on the floor near him with her big blue bedroom pillow and on her guard mode since she knew her handler needed her close to him.

Emily tucked them around him and kissed his forehead. When he was sound asleep she went to unpack his things and do his laundry from his trip. She found a small wrapped box in the corner of his bag and decided to let it alone. He had gotten her a gift and she would let him tell her. She put his clothes into the washer and started it with some things of hers. Then she smiled when she saw her burgundy colored tank top mixed in with his things. He must have taken it on his trip so he felt like she was there. That was sweet .

Sergio Emily's cat wandered in to the laundry room with his blue rubber ball toy in his mouth. She smiled and tossed it up the hall for him. He loved to play chase sometimes .

Two hours later: Tony woke up and came out to the living room while Emily was sorting their clean laundry.

He said "Now I feel more alert and less fuzzy headed. He had his robe on with the Superman symbol on the back that had been a gift from Kate one Christmas when she had gotten his name . He still had the Batman t-shirt that had been with it too.

She smiled. "I made some broccoli soup. One of Garcia's new recipes. She showed me one night while you were away. It has cheddar cheese in it too."

His stomach growled a little. "I guess I could eat something . My body is still operating on Israeli time." "Which reminds me I have a little something for you that I found at a street market one day and decided to bring home." He went and got the box out of his bag pocket. " It's just a little I was thinking of you gift. Hope you like them. " He put the box in her hand gently.

She opened the wrapping. "They are beautiful Tony, thank you. I love older earrings to wear . I love the blue stones." She kissed his lips gently.

He smiled. "Well then I picked the right thing. The woman I bought them from said that I was to give them to a special lady. "

She said "Well let me put these on my dresser and then I will get us some soup to eat." She went back the hall for a moment and then returned a few minutes later with two mugs of soup and some crusty dark brown bread to eat with it. They sat at his coffee table and ate slowly.

" Derek finished my walk in shower in the bathroom while you were away. He put some new tile down for me. I think you'll like the color when you don't bath ."

He said " Remind me to make him a batch of manicotti for that. Though I do know he likes peanut butter cookies with Reese's Cups in them too." "That would be a treat for everybody at work. "

Emily smiled. " Yes it would. We have a new secretary named Lily Ortega. She answers the phones and is helping with getting the old files scanned. She has a service dog named Bo since she suffers from seizures. He is a Lab and Rottie mix and very sweet."

Tony nodded. "Well 2 new family members for me to get to know. That sounds good. I am a little worried about Gibbs. He's having a lot of issues about Ziva. Blames himself for just trusting her right off the bat even though she did save him from Ari. He needs some time I think. Maybe you could call him for coffee and see if he'll talk. He tends to be more open with people off the team than sometimes close to things."

She smiled. "We are due for a date. Since I got hurt and then you were away we haven't scheduled one. I'll see if he wants to get together this weekend."

Tony squeezed her hand. " Good, and I guess I need to start getting my game back together for work. Have to call Hotch and see if I need debriefed before I can rejoin the team again." "Everything from NCIS is open and behind me now. "

Emily looked at him. "Well rest a day and then we'll go to work. The team has been reviewing cold cases. Maybe you can give us fresh ideas. "

He smiled. "My specialty. " He said "Thanks honey."

She looked at him. "For what?"

" Giving me a reason to want to come home and keeping me out of a bottle of rum right now."

She hugged him. "Always and if you want to talk more about your mom I'll listen."

He said "I know you will. We were just ripped off, should have had more time with her but well breast cancer before they knew about the gene can be vicious. Hers was too aggressive . She was also pregnant. Carried my sister to six months, Allison. She is with my mom now in New York. I was the baby she made it to term with after two other losses. She wanted a family so badly."


	13. some welcome back

"Tony's dog Jet has also had cadaver dog training. She is mainly used for drug sniffing and explosives though just decided to give her that ability as well.

The following day: Tony had gone into work before Emily to talk to Hotch. He sat down in his office and said "So do you still want me or am I damaged goods now?" Jet was right beside him on the floor.

Hotch said "I have no intention of getting rid of you. I am sorry about what happened to Ziva and the fact that you needed to go to Israel and deal with her father again. That had to be hard on you."

Tony shrugged. "It was. I felt for Eli since he has no children left now and is alone. I am glad I moved on though. I want to get back to work and my head is in the game again. I heard we are doing cold cases right now."

He nodded. "Yes we are, the one that is on deck for today is a missing woman. Kathy Tyler worked at a bank in the area and was on the list for a promotion. Then she went off the grid completely. Worked one day and everything appeared fine when she finished her loan documents that night and closed and then the next day she didn't show for work and she was always early."

Tony said "Hmm did she have a man in her life?"

He said "We don't know but when you are with the team, we will run that down."

He smiled. "May I say that it's good to be back? I need something and someone else to think about and not my own stuff."

They walked to the conference room where the team was waiting.

Tony poured some coffee in his usual mug before he sat down.

"Morning everybody I'm back."

Garcia said "And you are wearing dark purple. Very nice super-agent man." She opened a bottle of water and popped a Claritin into her mouth. "Ragweed is out so I may be a little sneezy everyone for which I apologize in advance." "Hoping my medicine will kick in."

She clicked a picture up on the board. "Here we are Kathy Tyler. 34. Last known address was here in Quantico. She was going to be a loan officer at the Eagle Street Savings and Loan just after she disappeared. Had a rented half house and a cat named Licorice. Her parents live in Alexandria. Both of them are tax attorneys. She has one sister Nicole and a brother Ben who live in Maryland. One is a physician assistant with a cardiologist and the other is a nurse in the intensive care unit. They are fraternal twins and 32 years old."

She sniffled then and pulled a tissue out of her pocket. "Hate allergies." Then she sat down at the table and quietly blew her nose.

Tony said "She is a pretty woman, had to have some male friends. What about her financial state?"

Garcia replied "I'll go have my magic fingers do some walking and see what they find. As soon as I have something you'll know."

Prentiss nodded and touched her arm. "Feel better PG."

She smiled. "Gumdrop, there just needs to be a frost to get rid of the ragweed and goldenrod outside then I'll be fine."

Tony said "I have never seen her wear jeans before but they work on her. "

"So cowboy are you ready to make a trip to the bank again? We can try her coworkers and see if anyone remembers anything new." Derek said

"Sure there could be something someone didn't think was important."  
Rossi said "JJ and I will take the parents again."

Prentiss nodded. "Reid let's go see her brother and sister. I just hope we find something so they aren't in limbo anymore."

" Not knowing what happened or where someone could be is the worst. It's almost better to find out right away even if it's bad." Reid replied. "

The agents headed out to start their day.

Penelope typed in her lair with some eighties hair band music playing in the background softly. A soft sneeze was heard as she typed.

Rossi said "Bless you kitten" and slid her a handkerchief on her desk. " That will be softer on your nose than tissues and I have plenty so don't worry about returning it."

She sniffled. "That's sweet of you my Italian Stallion. Now go find some bad guy butt ok."

Later : Tony and Derek were at the bank when Derek's cell phone pinged. "Hey baby girl what have you got?"

She sniffled a little. " Kathy filed a restraining order against a Joseph Davis a few months before she went missing. Paperwork was sealed but I did a thing."

Derek said "You are amazing , send me his address and feel better mama."

" Oh shug I always do when I talk to you." She replied.

Derek smiled. " She's brilliant."

Tony said " Yes she is. I've known that about her for years."

They headed to Joseph Davis's address while Morgan filled in the rest of the team.

" You don't think he would have her here all this time?" Tony asked.

" With stalkers it's always best to assume the worst. He could unless she isn't alive at all and somewhere on the property."

" Jet can sniff around. " He let the big dog off her leash. "Work girl, go find."

Jet went in the direction of a small storage shed in the back yard and stopped at attention after a low rumble and a small howl.

" She got something, let me open the door slowly."

Derek stood by with his gun out keeping watch.

" Good job girl. You earned yourself a pigs ear treat later and a swim." Tony petted his dog on the head and she laid down .

Then he pushed the door open slowly. " Aww no. Looks like Kathy Tyler , damn."

Derek came closer. " Yes it is. She was tied up in here for quite some time." He sighed and dialed Prentiss.

"Hey Em, yeah we found Kathy Tyler. It's not good. We need the coroner and crime scene techs but the bigger question is where is Joseph Davis?"

Then a shot pinged against the metal roof of the shed.

"We need backup. Someone just shot at us."

Tony saw blood running down his arm above his left wrist. " Grazed me son of a bitch."

Then a man in a hooded sweatshirt was seen running across the yard.

Derek said "You stay still Tony, call for an ambulance." He took off after the man and tackled him to the ground. He flipped the guy over and said " Hmm nice Glock. I'll be taking it since I am sure that grazed my friend."

The teams trucks pulled up as well as paramedics.

Tony said "Moron ruined my favorite shirt. Knew I should have worn olive green today." His sleeve was rolled up and the paramedic said " We can stitch you here after we clean it. Probably needs about four."

He said " Do it, I'm not a fan of needles." He turned his head while the paramedic gave him a tetanus shot and lidocaine and then began to stitch his arm.

Emily walked over. " Hell of a first day back isn't it honey?"

He sighed. "Yeah just when I thought I was back in the groove now this happens. " He held her hand. "This is going to be sore for a while."

The paramedic said " They can come out in ten days. Be careful about getting them wet though and here are some antibiotics and a mild painkiller for you Agent Dinozzo."

He nodded. " Thank you Julia for everything. "

Derek was taking the guy over to the police car nearby while Kathy's body was removed.

Jet howled again softly.

Rossi petted her. "I know I hate when they turn out this way too pup. But we will get him I promise you that."

JJ called Penelope so she heard about Derek and Tony before he was sent back to the BAU .

"Pen it's me, I want to tell you something. We found Kathy Tyler, unfortunately not alive but the most likely unsub took a shot at Tony and Derek. Tony was grazed and got four stitches in his left arm and will be coming back to rest in your lair. Derek tackled said asshole and he is going to the police station. It is Joseph Davis ."

She replied "Someone took a shot at my chocolate thunder and my angelfish? How is Derek doing?" She sniffled softly.

JJ said "Pissed. You know how he gets that look when doors may get slammed,well he had it on his face when he was headed to the police station. Rossi is driving Tony and Jet back to you. She um found the body."

Penelope said "Oh that poor puppy. I'll help her feel better too." She sneezed softly. "Excuse me."

JJ said " Bless you and you need some rest too Pen. You don't sound good."

She replied " You're sweet for worrying JJ. I just have to be sneezy for a while."


	14. after a while

A few hours later: Tony walked into Penelope's lair and said " Hey looks like you get me for company for a while lucky penny. I'm here until my stitches get removed. My shirt however might be a lost cause." He tossed the purple shirt into the trash can that he had been wearing earlier.

She said " Let me try something with it tonight? If I remember something my mom did for spots I think I can save it."

He shrugged. "If you can Pen I would appreciate it a lot. It is my favorite shirt after all."

There was a gauze pad with adhesive tape on his left arm over his newly applied stitches. He sat down on her couch and looked at his antibiotic prescription and his mild painkiller one. Then his cell phone tweeted.

" Hey Gibbs. Oh they did did they? It's just a graze. Got four stitches. Have to take it easy for a while until they come out, left arm. The guy is in police custody and I pity him, Agent Morgan tends to get angry when someone hurts one of his friends."

" Jet is right here with me sleeping on her pillow and being spoiled by her favorite human Penelope. Emily is still out in the field wrapping things up. It was a cold case that turned into a hot one."

" Sure cowboy steak always sounds good. Let me check with Emily though. I'll call you." Then he hung up the phone.

He sighed. " Gibbs worries when I'm hurt. Or any of his team. Even when its not a big deal. "

Penelope nodded. " Rossi gets that way too sometimes. Maybe it's the marine thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony Dinozzo yawned when he walked into the BAU the next day.

"What's the matter cowboy, didn't get enough beauty sleep last night?" Morgan cracked

" When it rains outside I get tired. Just need some caffeine and I'm good to go . " He opened his usual bottle of Dr. Pepper and headed to where they were going to be briefed on the latest case. His stitches where he was grazed by the bullet had been removed a few days before. He sat down at what had become his familiar chair and said " So what do we have on deck today?"

Penelope said " Three newborn babies with blond hair and brown eyes have gone missing from hospitals in Maryland this week. Only very poor security picture captured someone who may be wearing a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. We don't know if we have a male or female unsub this time. "

Emily said "Someone likes a specific type of child. Could this be a mother who lost a baby or cannot have her own due to a medical reason?"

" They would have to have a place that is big enough for infant care and someone else to help them with feeding and things." JJ said with a gentle rub of her just beginning to poke out belly. " I can't imagine ."

Hotch said " Well I think we need to find whoever this is and these babies before they are harmed. Wheels up in 30."

Emily touched JJ's arm gently. "Are you going to be ok with this?"

She shrugged. "Have to be. It's work and this little peanut is safe where he or she belongs."

They headed to get their go bags and then to the plane.


	16. the end

I think Just A Bump needs to be ended too. Another Tony and Emily story is now finished. There will be more of them from me eventually but right now they are done. Thank you to all who read, very much appreciated and to my friend dustytiger who listens to my crazy fic ideas ha ha seriously thank you.

A few months later: Rossi's cabin in Little Creek Virginia. Emily's birthday celebration. There were three types of pasta and people from NCIS and the FBI were gathered together. There was even a carrot cake baked by Dave with a candle in it for dessert later.

People were talking and getting to know each other when Emily waved to Tony. "Come here a moment handsome, I have something to give you."

He looked at her for a moment. "This is your birthday you're supposed to get all of the gifts."

She smiled. "Well I can't wear this one and I want you to have it." She handed him a small box with blue wrapping paper on it.

He opened it and saw a men's watch inside that looked somewhat vintage but had a new band on it. "What did you do?"

"This was my dad's watch and he gave it to me and said that one day he hoped I would find the right man to wear it." "I think that's you Tony." "There's an engraving on the inside of the face."

Tony read it and smiled. "You make time stand still for me too sweetheart." Then he kissed her softly.

"I wanted you to have it now so you know you belong to someone. And that I love you."

"I will treasure this always, I might wear it for dress things though and not every day. I'm honored to have it and I hope your father would like me wearing it."

She kissed him for a moment as the fire crackled beside them. "Now let's eat. It looks like there is a mountain of food to choose from and I can't believe that pile of presents is for me."

Tony smiled. "Baby people love you so one day a year it's all right to be spoiled. Isn't that what you tell me?"

"Yes Tonio it is. How did I get so lucky?"

He laughed. "I wonder that all the time Em and yet here you are."


End file.
